The present invention relates to substituted 1-aminobutan-3-ol compounds, processes for their production, medicaments containing these compounds, and the use of substituted 1-aminobutan-3-ol compounds for the production of pharmaceutical compositions.
The cyclic GABA analogue gabapentin is a clinically proven antiepileptic. Gabapentin additionally exhibits further interesting, medically relevant properties, in particular as an analgesic. New classes of structures that have an affinity for the gabapentin binding site are therefore of interest. In connection with the aforementioned medical indications there is a further need for substances that are similar in their properties to gabapentin, for example as regards analgesic effect.
The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions is very important in medicine. There is therefore a wide need for highly effective pain treatments. The urgent need for a patient-oriented and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions, which is understood to include the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain on the part of the patient, is documented in the large number of scientific studies that have recently appeared in the field of applied analgesia and in basic research relating to nociception.
Conventional opioids such as morphine are highly effective in treating severe to extremely severe pain. Their use is however limited by the known side effects such as for example respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Also, they are less effective in treating neuropathic or incidental pain afflicting in particular tumour patients.